1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a duct type air conditioner in which a fan mechanism thereof is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for a duct type air conditioner in the prior art, there is a technique to form an assembly of a fan panel by mounting mechanical components such as motors or fans to a single fan panel. Therefore, centering of mechanical components or collective mounting/separation of components has been performed by using such single fan panel as a reference.
If, however, mechanical components are mounted to a single fan panel in a large duct type air conditioner, the weight of an assembly is increased to such extent that one worker cannot handle the assembly, causing an assembling performance to deteriorate. Further, even when one component is to be replaced, it is needed to remove said single fan panel with the result that the handling of such air conditioner is required to be done with the same level of care as heavy objects with the result that the availability of a work space lowers and the working environment also deteriorates.